


Drivin'

by BlackCrowQueen



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I wanted to imagine Emil driving in the canon setting so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrowQueen/pseuds/BlackCrowQueen
Summary: Emil gets some experience behind the wheel against his will.





	Drivin'

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially planned this to be much longer and have much more craziness, but the way I wanted it to go had too many tiny impossible factors against it; I wouldn't have been satisfied writing them off. (Sometimes too much research is bad lol.)  
But I hope you all like this!

Tuuri stretched her back in her seat as best as she could while keeping her hands on the wheel. She had been driving non-stop since morning, trying to get as much distance covered as they could to the pickup point. She was thankful that the engine hadn't sputtered out yet that day. At this point an uneventful day was a good one, even if it was boring. There was no more focus on book searching or vaccine hunting. The only mission was moving homeward bound and… staying alive. 

Sigrun lay sleeping on “guard duty,” and Emil sat in the passenger’s seat, feet up on the dashboard. He glanced at her as she leaned back in her chair. “How're you holding up?” he said.

“I'm fine,” she said, putting on a smile. “My legs are just killing me from sitting so long.”

“So take a break.”

“I can’t. Or, more like I’m afraid to. I’m afraid if I stop the engine, it’ll stall…”

“Why not let Västerström take over,” Sigrun mumbled after a second of silence. Tuuri and Emil whipped their heads towards her, not expecting her to be awake. 

“What-”

“Yes!” Tuuri interrupted. “C’mere, it's really not that hard.” She grabbed Emil’s arm and pulled him closer to the wheel. He gave Sigrun a frown, to which she just smiled and nestled down to watch the show.

“Okay," Tuuri said, "So _ all _ you have to do is hold your foot down on this pedal. It’s the one that makes the tank go. These are the brake and clutch, and this is the gear shift, but I've been staying only on first gear since-" She cut off, looking up at him and seeing his confused expression. 

"Ah, sorry! I guess you don't have to worry about all that. Like I said, just press this pedal. Also, _ please _ make sure not to press on the gas too hard. I've been gentle to make sure the engine doesn't break…”

"Right…" Emil said, apprehension knotting his stomach. He did _ not _ want to be the one to cause the tank to shut down or explode or whatever such things. 

At this point a small audience was forming: Mikkel walked up from keeping Reynir company in the back. After coordinating the best way to switch spots, Tuuri counted, "Okay, one, two, three!"

Tuuri lept from her seat, and Emil immediately sat down. Gripping the wheel, he barely pressed down on the petal, his shoulders tense. Tuuri turned an ear to the engine, hearing it's sad, rhythmic ka-chunks getting slower.

"Give it a _ bit _ more juice," she said. Grimacing in fear, Emil obliged. Tuuri waited a moment, until the sounds of the engine satisfied her.

"Great," she smiled. "Just keep it like that. Thank you!" She finally stretched her back. 

"Mhmm," he said, sitting stiffly. His foot was already starting to ache keeping it in position. He was now hyper aware of all of the vibrations and clanks of the tank. His hands sweat in his gloves; he was so nervous about controlling such a huge machine. He had no idea how Tuuri did this every day. 

He chanced a glance back at Sigrun. She gave him a tired thumbs up, and fell back asleep. Mikkel crossed his arms with a smile; the sight amused him. 

Emil was thankful that the road was straight and had no major obstacles. His little scout friend walked a distance ahead as lookout. 

Lalli had heard the sound of the tank losing speed, and had turned around. He was perplexed as he had seen Emil, not Tuuri, in the driver's seat. 

Now Emil smiled nervously, and gave the quickest wave he dared taking his hand off the wheel.

Not only was it weird, but it sent Lalli's stomach twisting. Where was Tuuri? Was she okay? He squinted through the windshield and saw her stretching and talking to a fainter image that he assumed was Mikkel. His unease sank back into depression. Ideas of Tuuri becoming infected and bedridden, and somebody else having to take over the tank flashed through his mind. 

With a sigh and a final side-glance at the tank, he turned and continued walking ahead. 

"I don't think Lalli likes seeing this arrangement," Emil said, still tense. 

"Yeah, he doesn't like change, or any new things really," Tuuri said. 

"Speaking of which...I'm ready to change this whenever you are."

She tapped her finger against her chin. "Hmmmmm… Nah." 


End file.
